


hey hey (we ok)

by hambubger



Series: Werewolf Nicole [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hambubger/pseuds/hambubger
Summary: Nicole really thought coming out as a lesbian would be the end of it. Unfortunately there’s no handbooks on how to come out as a werewolf.OrWynonna finds out
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Werewolf Nicole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	hey hey (we ok)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for the support for my first fic on here! I decided to write a follow up for you lovely people

Waverly knew she had to tell Doc and Wynonna about Nicole. It was only a matter of time before one of them saw Nicole wolfed-out walking around the perimeter of the homestead to keep it safe and knowing how trigger happy they both are it could only spell disaster. 

She had come out as bisexual to Wynonna so why did this feel harder? Was it her secret to tell? Was it a secret at all? Sighing, Waverly looks over to a sleeping Nicole. It had taken some convincing to get her to stay in bed for a whole night but after gentle reassurances that Doc and Wynonna would keep watch, she seemed more at ease. They still had a long way to go but at least they had one step in the right direction. 

Wanting to let Nicole sleep for as long as possible waverly quietly slips out of her fiancée’s embrace and jots down a quick note for Nicole, a habit she picked up after she had gone to the store to grab a few necessities and came back to Nicole in hysterics thinking she had gone again.

“Good morning, love. Gone to the store, be back soon. Check on Wynonna in the barn if you can.” She writes before heading out.

Nicole wakes missing the familiar warmth of Waverly next to her. Her eyes quickly scan to the note left on Waverly’s pillow, quickly reading it with a smile and putting it down to stretch. Yawning so hard her jaw cracks as she truly feels rested for the first time in a year and a half. Walking downstairs and almost immediately wincing at the strong smell of Rachel’s kombucha. 

“Why can’t we be like a normal household and have coffee in the morning?” She groans, sitting down at the table as Rachel snorts.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asks and sets down a cup of coffee in front of Nicole while sipping her own cup. “She take it well?” Rachel prods.

Nicole nods and takes a sip out of her mug. “She did, now it’s just about telling everyone else.” She says, keeping a watchful eye out the window, keen ears tuned in to listen for any lurking monsters around the perimeter. “Speaking of, I should make sure she’s ok in the barn, if you need me just yell, ok?” Nicole says before trudging out to the barn. 

Knocking on the wood door she calls out, “Wynonna it’s me, are you decent?”, waiting for a response. After a few seconds she tries again, “Wynonna?”. Getting no response again she opens it, muttering to herself, “Please be decent.” Peeking in, Nicole finds the barn empty, looking around for a few seconds before a yelp rings out coming from the northern perimeter of the homestead. “Shit.” She says before sprinting in the direction of the noise.

“A little help here, Haught?” Wynonna calls out once in earshot, pinned under what looks like some sort of hell hound, her hands on its neck as it tries to bite down on hers. 

“Fuck, I’m coming!” Nicole shouts pulling her sweater over her head and shucking off her sweatpants as she continues to run.

“Not really the kind of help I had in mind!” Wynonna remarks, confused until as Nicole comes closer her features start to visibly change, dark red fur growing, teeth sharpening in a snarl, eyes a bright gold, and hunching over as she transforms into her full wolf form. “Stephanie Meyer eat your heart out,” she half laughs, half screams as Nicole’s teeth come down on the neck of the smaller canine figure. Once she feels it go limp in her jaws she yanks it off Wynonna, letting her get up and brush herself off. 

Nicole backs up and starts to feel her bones shift, Wynonna watching as the hair recedes and Nicole stands up completely naked. “Woah there!” Wynonna shouts, quickly averting her eyes and tossing Nicole her previously discarded clothes and waiting until she’s dressed to meet her eyes again. She doesn’t say anything, her body tense as she remembers the blow out that came with Doc turning into a vampire. 

Wynonna watches Nicole, she knows she’s shit at talking about her feelings but she can read body language. “Thanks for the hand out there, Haught dog.” She says with a smile, hoping to ease Nicole’s fears.

Nicole snorts hard, her body relaxing as she starts to giggle, unable to stop as it turns into a full bellied laugh. In hindsight it wasn’t even a funny joke. She’s heard enough name puns from Wynonna to last more than a lifetime but she genuinely can’t remember the last time she laughed. The past 18 months filled with pain and sorrow, not much downtime for fun when her fiancée and best friend were missing. It feels so good to laugh, to forget about all the shit happening. Wynonna joins in on her laughter, making her laugh even harder, they both hold onto each other as they laugh so hard their sides hurt. Toppling over in the snow as they lay on their backs and try to calm down. 

“We’ll figure this all out.” Wynonna says once they’ve finally caught their breath. “I don’t know how, but we will.” 

Nicole smiles, “Thanks, Wynonna.” She says as she sees Waverly’s Jeep pull in. Watching Rachel come out and help her carry in a few bags. For once truly believing everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr now @haughtshit. Give me prompts or talk to me


End file.
